Altered Course Era
The is a project being written primarily by your female admin AmongTheSatanic. It is an alternate history type of project, jumping off from the years preceding WW1 until present day.. Sign Up *AmongTheSatanic-Creator and Chief Editor. *BrinkOfChaos-Secondary Chief Editor. Main Plot The plot begins in 1905. History is generally the same, although by now the Ottoman Empire is extremely vulnerable. Fearing a more widespread genocide then the current Armenian one, the minority groups rebel and take over the Ottoman Empire. It is formed into the Union of Pax Ottoma, and each minority group has its own area. The UPO cancels its foreign treaties, thus when WW1 begins it is neutral. It begins to modernize, and in 1916 joins the Allied side of the war. WW1 is won by the Allies. Germany goes down its Nazi path, although the humanitarian UPO does help with some economic support. The Great Depression hits the world by storm, sending the US into a massive depression like it did in real life. However, socialist New Dealers slowly begin taking control. By 1932 the USA is renamed the Socialist States of America, and allies with Nazi Germany and the Axis. With the SSA, a massive resource rich, militarily powerful 2nd, almost 3rd world nation, Italy feared the Axis too much to want to join, and instead was neutral during WW2. In 1939 Germany invaded Poland, and the Japanese were already attacking China and European colonies. However, after the Phony War the SSA attacked Great Britain and, like the Dutch and French colonial empires, it completely collapsed, being occupied by joint American-Nazi forces. The SSA ground, air, and navy forces were jointly used by the Nazi's and the Japanese, and the Japanese occupied all British colonies, leaving it in control of Southeast Asia, including Australia, New Zealand, and the crown jewel, British India. In 1941 the Germans invaded the Soviet Union, but this time the Japanese broke their non-aggression pact, invading the Soviet Union from the east. By charging north the Japanese take over the rest of China. Then, the Japanese do the stupidest thing ever. They attack the weak Socialist States of America, taking control of its government, and de facto control of its military. The UPO is threatened, as the Soviet's slowly lose control of their country. It "liberates" (takes over in essence) Iran and then attacks British India, eventually liberating it. The Germans have no allies left, and the British liberate themselves in Europe. The Soviet Union manages to pull itself out from the assault and begin a counter offensive, as the Japanese become bogged down in their unplanned defense and the modern and powerful Union of Pax Ottoma retakes Burma and Thailand, along with Nepal and Bhutan. Germany is over-run by the French and British, but mainly the Soviet Union. It becomes the German Soviet Socialist Republic. The 3 European powers, along with the UPO, plan a co-ordinated assault to liberate the SSA and return it to its former glory as the United States. Soviets, French and British launch D-Day from France, across the Atlantic and onto the American Eastern Seaboard. SSA troops rebel across the globe. French and British by now have all their colonies back, although British India is being kept by the UPO as a sort of thank you gift for the UPO's help. The Japanese Empire is quickly crumbling, by 1944 its lost all its territory it gained during the war. Soviet take Manchuria, and the rest of the SSA with the help of the French and British. Japan itself is invaded by a joint Pax Ottoma/Soviet force, and it divided in half. China is free and forms the Asian Conglomerate along with French Indochina, Burma, and Thailand. Emerging from the war as the only superpower, the Union of Pax Ottoma helps the Soviets, British, and the reformed USA rebuild. By the end of the 1950's the USA is a capitalist powerhouse, the Asian Conglomerate is a powerful communist nation(similar to modern day China and Vietnam), and Britain and the Soviet Union are superpowers along with it. Nations *United States of America - Sky Blue *Union of Soviet Socialist Republics - ALL Red. *British Empire - Dark Blue *Spanish Republic- Blue on Iberian Peninsula *Portuguese Colonial Empire - Greyish color *Asian Conglomerate (most of Southeast Asia) - Yellow *Italian Fascist Republic - Brown *German Soviet Socialist Republic - USSR *Union of Pax Ottomma - Purple *Latin American Syndicate